What Is This Feeling
by becc-gallanter
Summary: Suffering from the loss of her Elphaba, Glinda isn't ready for what life has to throw at her,even if it happens to be the one person she's been waiting for. She'll have to learn to overcome life’s imperfections before she can love again.GlindaOC Fiyerab
1. Geoffrey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Timeframe: right after the end of the show

Pairing: Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero

a/n: I love Wicked. This story is based off the musical. I have only seen the show once so if I get something wrong please just tell me how to correct it and be nice about it. I am open to any and all suggestions. This story is AU

Glinda stood on the steeps outside of the Emerald City palace, the spell book that Elphaba had given her clutched tightly to her chest. Although to the unsuspecting stranger it would look as if she was happy, but inside she was miserable. She had just suffered the loss of her best friend. True, she had lots of 'friends' but no one had ever understood her the way Elphaba had. Just then a young man who was probably in his mid thirties approached her.

"Glinda the good, you have been the one to give us hope in the past months, and we would be greatly honored if you were to take the position or ruler of Oz." His voice was full of admiration. Glinda smiled warmly at him.

"I'm honored, Sir, but how can you be sure that all of Oz agrees with you?" The man cracked a wide grin and ran up the marble stairs directly behind them, taking them two at a time. When he reached the top he turned and faced the crowd that had quickly gathered around the palace.

"Fellow Ozians, we have just been through a time of terror and turmoil. Now we are faced with the fact that we do not have some one to run our fair city. I bring forth the suggestion that the wonderful Glinda the Good redeem this position." As he finished his last word the crowd erupted in cheers. The man grinned and descended the stairs, stopping next to Glinda. "Well there's your answer. Welcome home" He said kindly, sweeping his arms out before him, offering her the city.

Glinda sat in the bedroom of her new home (located in the Emerald City), holding the Grimmerie in her lap. The words Elphaba had spoken when she gave the book to her were running through her head."I guess you'll have to learn."

And Glinda was going to do just that. She had posted an add for someone who could read the language in question, and after about two weeks she received a response. The morning of "their" first meeting ('their' being she and the person who had responded to the add) she awoke to the familiar feeling of emptiness, but slowly climbed out of bed nevertheless.

She had planned the perfect day for the two of them. They would first walk around the town, and she would show him some of the wonderful things she was now the proud ruler of. Then after getting to know each other they would go out to dinner, and possibly walk a bit more afterwards. The fact that the respondee was a male had only influenced her planning a bit.

She walked over to her closet, and after a long and tiresome session of pulling clothes out and shoving them back in, she chose a light blue dress. The dress had always been one of her personal favorites, the blue complimenting her hair and skin in just the right way. She examined herself in the mirror and admired how the V-shaped top of the dress exposed just as much as she wanted, but of course still remaining modest. She brushed out her golden blonde curls just as there was a knock on her door.

It was her housekeeper, Sarah. "Miss, there is a Mr. Hersh here to see you." "Thank you, I will be right down."

Glinda placed the brushed down and exited the bedroom, walking gracefully down the spiral stair case. When she entered the parlor she laid eyes on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. He had amazing chestnut hair, soft blue eyes, and broad shoulders with quite the collection of muscles. From first glance she might've guessed he was about 6' 2", but she couldn't exactly tell.

"You must be Geoffrey; I'm Glinda Upland."

"It's a pleasure, Glinda Upland." He said, shaking her hand

"Well I guess we should get going." Glinda offered awkwardly, trying her hardest not to stare. Geoffrey obliged and followed her out the door, but not before offering to help her into her coat, an action which almost made Glinda faint.

A/N: i am so storry it was so sort. i will try to make the next chapter longer. if you review i will update.


	2. One Short Day

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Timeframe:** right after the end of the show

**Pairing: **Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero

"So what are some interesting things to do around here?" Geoffrey asked as the two made their way around town.

Glinda smiled sweetly. "That is a question that is not easily answered. The city is always buzzing with excitement. There is an attraction around every corner." All of a sudden the smile vanished, a memory that she would have rather forgotten playing before her eyes. It was the day her life completely changed.

_Flashback_

Galinda smiled to herself as she and her best friend Elphaba explored the emerald city.

_  
One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
Full of so much to do  
Ev'ry way  
That you look in the city  
There's something exquisite  
You'll want to visit  
Before the day's through _

_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees  
Dress salons_

"Come on Elphie, please!" Galinda begged, gazing longingly at the rows of colorful shops.

"Fine, but only one."

Galinda squealed with joy as she grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her inside the nearest building. It was a dress shop, full of colorful dresses.

"Oh no, I am not going in there."

"Come on Elphie, it will be fun." Elphaba sighed and allowed Galinda to drag her further into the depths of a shop she promised herself long ago that she would not set foot in.

After spending about an hour in the shop the two stepped back out onto the sidewalk, and surprisingly enough Galinda held nothing in her hands.

_  
And libraries _

_Palaces!  
Museums!_

_A hundred strong…._

_There are wonders like I've never seen  
It's all grand_

_  
And it's all green!_

_  
I think we've found the place where we belong!  
I wanna be  
In this hoi polloi  
So I'll be back for good someday_

_  
To make my life and make my way  
But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:_

_One short day  
In the Emerald City  
One short day  
To have a lifetime of fun  
One short day  
And we're warning the city  
Now that we're in here  
You'll know we've been here  
Before we are done!_

"Elphie - come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!" They rushed off quickly, Elphaba surprisingly in the lead.

The two walked out of the theater laughing. The rest of the day was a bluer. It had been the day Glinda had changed her name, Elphaba had began to try to help the animals of OZ, an act that led her to be known as the "Wicked Witch of the West".

_End of Flashback_

Glinda felt a familiar welling in the corners of her eyes when she thought back on that day. She quickly wiped away any traces of tears.

"Are you alright?" Geoffrey asked

"Yes, I'm fine." She said turning away slightly. . He must think she's stupid, crying for no reason when she's giving him a tour. Once she regained composer, she turned her gaze towards the clock tower. She had gotten tickets for them to see Wizomania-and judging by the current time-they would be VERY late.

"Come on, we'll be late for Wizomania." She could've kicked herself for saying these exact words again. As if she needed more to make her cry.

The two walked into the theater and down a hallway. They came to one of the ushers; he turned to face them and smiled.

"Your goodness," He said with a bow. Glinda smiled and told him to rise. He took the tickets and looked at them, "your usual box?" Glinda nodded, and he handed the tickets back to her, "I believe you know the way."

Glinda thanked him and her and Geoffrey made their way to her private box. The two sat down and an awkward silence settled between them.

"So…"Glinda started, "why don't you tell me a little about yourself. I mean if your going to be teaching me to read the Grimmerie then I think it would be good if I knew you a little better."

Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Well, I'm 24, I grew up in-you know-come to think of it, I never lived anywhere for more then a couple of months. Um…I went to Shiz."

Glinda put up her hand. "Hold it, when did you go to Shiz?"

He stopped to think. "Um…well, my first year there was six years ago, and I graduated two years ago."

"Oh My God! That's when I was there." Glinda exclaimed

"I know. I remember you." He said softly.

"But…why don't I remember you?" Glinda suddenly had an awful feeling that maybe she had been mean to him when they were at school.

"Well…I wasn't actually at Shiz a lot. My mother was often sick, so I had to be at home to take care of her." She let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing worse than meeting someone who had a history of hating you.

"Wasn't your father there with her?"

"Um…well…I never really knew my father." Glinda was about to question him further, but the lights went down and the show began. As she continued to watch she felt that oh so familiar lump forming in her thought. She had once sat in this very theater and all was peaceful, but after that night, every time she was in that theater the lump came. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and quickly excused herself and ran into the hallway. After a few minutes she heard Geoffrey calling her name. She quickly whipped her tears away and turned to face him.

"Are you o.k?" He asked, the same look of concern on his face as earlier that day.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Lets go back inside."

After the show was over the two walked out of the theater, the mood between them a little bit more comfortable.

"So when do you want to start the training?" Geoffrey asked

"Well, whenever is most convenient for you." Glinda said sweetly

"How about tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Great," she said with a smile, "by the way, where are you staying?"

"I was planning on checking into the hotel down the way."

"That wont be necessary. There is a perfectly good house right next door to me and it has a very good price." The two began to slowly walk. "But you know, I don't even remember it being built-it was like it just fell from the sky-but anyway, you can move in there, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be great." And with that the two set off again

"So…"Geoffrey started after a few minutes, "you know about me, but I still don't know a lot at all about you."

"Well, I'm almost 23, almost 24 and I grew up in the Upper Uplands, and you already know that you I went to Shiz and after that I went on to become who I am today." Glinda said purposely leaving out mentioning anything about Elphaba.

As the two came to the street where their homes were located they turned and faced each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Geoffrey asked, his emerald eyes sparkling so brightly, she felt she might get lost in them.

"Yeah, I'll come to you at about 10:00 tomorrow morning and we'll decide where to go from there."

Geoffrey nodded and turned to go into his new home, which was already fully furnished. After staring at him for a few seconds Glinda turned and headed into her house. As she entered her bedroom she lay down on her bed, still fully closed. After a few minutes of just lying there she found herself anticipating the day ahead, but not because of what she was going to learn, but who was teaching her.

'No you cant think this way, do you really want to get your heart broken again? You know that's what is going to happen'

With that one last fleeting thought Glinda got into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. She put out the light, and slowly drifted off to sleep, images of Geoffrey running through her mind and the constant question-Why does he look so familiar?

a/n: sorry it took so long to get this up. i have been really busy, but now since it is summer i might be able to update sooner. please R&R


	3. the wrong thing to say

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Timeframe:** right after the end of the show

**Pairing: **Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero **  
**

**a/n:** I love Wicked. This story is based off the musical. I have only seen the show once so if I get something wrong please just tell me how to correct it and be nice about it. I am open to any and all suggestions. This story is AU

After only an hour of training the next day they both agreed on one conclusion: they were two completely different people. They disagreed about almost everything, and as the weeks went by they got even more frustrated with each other. For Glinda it was because she felt Geoffrey couldn't teach for his life and for Geoffrey it was because he just wasn't getting any information across to her. At first he thought it was the environment because they were working in his new house, which was very badly finished. But then they tried to work in Glinda's over sized office at the emerald city palace, and that didn't even work.

One chilly morning Glinda woke up very early from a nightmare. After trying to go back to sleep for about an hour she gave up and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and took out her dressing gown, slipping it on over her nightgown. She then found a pair of slippers hidden under some clutter and put them on, exiting her room and descending the stairs to the front door. As she stepped out into the cold morning air, a gust of wind picked up, causing her to shiver. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her as she began walking down the sidewalk. As she continued to walk she heard a muffled voice coming from around the corner. She rounded the corner and came to an open field. Standing in the middle of the field was Geoffrey, a pile of balls sitting next to him. He was attempting to throw the balls through a ring that was hanging from a tree about ten feet away and was failing miserably. She watched him do this for a few minutes before she decided to make her presence known.

"So there's another thing your not good at."

He quickly whipped around to face her, a glare on his face. "You think you can do any better?"

"Probably better then you can." He handed her a ball and with ease she through it through the ring.

"Beginners luck." Glinda glared at him and took another shot. Again it flew effortlessly through the ring.

"This is getting boring, I'm going inside." She announced

"That's your problem, you have to be good at everything. No I take that back your not good at reading the Grimmerie."

"I think you are mistaken, sir, as I see you yourself have not yet mastered the art."

"Excuse me, Ms. Glinda, but are you forgetting who the teacher is?" he said, his voice tingled with something she couldn't quite place.

"Well, often the student surpasses the teacher," She said coolly, "I don't know why I bother talking to you. All you do is criticize me." Before he could get in the last word, she turned on her heel and went home.

* * *

It had now been nearly a month since Geoffrey started teaching Glinda and they had yet to make any progress. One day while sitting in their joint offices, Geoffrey decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him since he had met Glinda.

"Glinda, can I ask you something." Glinda's head shot up, and a slight smile spread across her face.

"Since when do you need permission to ask what's on your mind?" Geoffrey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know I was just trying to be considerate because I thought that this subject would be kind of personal to you." Glinda sighed and closed the journal she had been writing in. she came around the front of the desk and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Go ahead, ask away." Geoffrey opened his mouth to ask the question but quickly closed it and looked down at his hands. After a few minutes of thought he looked back up at her.

"Where did you get the Grimmerie?" Glinda glanced to her left and saw the book lying on the desk.

"A friend gave it to me." She murmured inaudibly

"Would that friend happen to be Elphaba?" Glinda's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to cry in front of him.

"Uh… I have to go." She said running out of the room before he could stop her. She ran all the way home and when she got inside she ran up to her bedroom and through herself onto the bed. She cried herself to sleep that night, images of Elphaba running through her mind.

* * *

Geoffrey was getting worried about Glinda. It had been three days since she had ran out of the emerald city palace. Even though they were always arguing he still cared about her. As hard as he tried to deny it, he was starting to have feelings for her. He might even go as far as to say that he was falling in love with her. On the fourth day of her insulation, Geoffrey decided to go see her. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door with the brass doorknocker. As he scanned his eyes over the area his eyes fell on Glinda's bedroom window and he could see that the drapes were drawn. After waiting about two minutes the door opened to revile a short woman who looked to be in her late 40's.

"May I help you?" she asked tersely, as if she already knew something about him that she didn't like.

"Yes I was wondering if Ms. Glinda is here?" Geoffrey mentally kicked himself, of course she was here, were else would she be? The woman nodded disdainfully and opened the door wider to let him inside.

"I must worn you though, she has been refusing to see anyone," She said as if hinting that he should leave before he got ahead of himself. She led her into the parlor and told him to wait. After about five minutes the woman came back into the room, "I'm sorry, but she still refuses to see anyone." Just then a sound rang throughout the house. It sounded like vaguely like someone falling. Geoffrey's heart jumped into his throat. He quickly sprinted out of the room and up the spiral staircase and towards Glinda's bedroom, not knowing what to expect.


	4. the explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Timeframe: right after the end of the show

Pairing: Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero

a/n: I love Wicked. This story is based off the musical. I have only seen the show once so if I get something wrong please just tell me how to correct it and be nice about it. I am open to any and all suggestions. This story is AU, and this chapter is set at the same time as the end of the last chapter, but it is what is going on with Glinda.

* * *

Glinda couldn't stand it anymore. The housekeeper had just come to her and told her that Geoffrey wanted to see her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to become close with him. Every one that she loved seemed to leave or die. That was her only reason for arguing with him so constantly, it was her way of trying to push him away.

She slowly got up from her place on the floor and went over to her desk. She put both of her hands on the wood and closed her eyes. Over the years, everything in her life has been falling apart, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to take the chance of loosing someone else that she cared about. All the anger and frustration inside of her was at the boiling point. She slammed her hands down on the desktop so hard they throbbed. Suddenly she felt a slight vibration in the desk that grew with every passing second. Glinda knew something was amiss. She slowly began to back up as the desk shattered. Glinda fell back and covered her head with her arms, her body trembling violently. Something heavy hit her head, and she crumpled to the floor.

Geoffrey burst into Glinda's room to find her lying on the floor amid pieces of broken wood, scraps of paper, and puddles of black ink. Geoffrey ran over to her and turned her onto her back. He quickly lifted her wrist and felt for a pulse. His body relaxed when he felt the steady beating of her heart. He gently lifted her up and brought her to the bed. As he lay her down her eyes fluttered open.

"Geoffrey, what happened?" She glanced around nervously.

"I was hoping you could tell me." He laughed sardonically.

"I was frustrated..." her voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide as she looked down at her hands in shock. " Can you do me a favor and get me the Grimmerie, It's on my dresser."

He got the book and handed it to her. She opened it up to a random page and started to chant. When she looked up she saw her wand flying towards her. Glinda looked like she was about to faint, "I did it."

"I knew you would, eventually."

Glinda smiled and laughed quietly.

"I certainly didn't get that impression." To her surprise he did not have a sarcastic retort to throw at her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Geoffrey looked up at Glinda.

"Can I ask you something?" He began uncertainly.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened a couple of days ago?"

"I'm afraid so." Glinda looked down at her hands and then back up at Geoffrey.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you get so upset when I mentioned Elphaba?"

She hesitated. "I can't really explain it."

"Not at all?" He stood, confused.

"No, but I can show you something that will explain a lot." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, her legs shaking beneath her. Geoffrey caught her arm. "I guess I'm still a little dizzy." She said tiredly.

"Maybe we should do this another day." He suggested, trying to get her to lay back down on the bed.

"No, we really should do it now." She tried to get her arm free, but Geoffrey's grip was too strong.  
"Geoffrey, I can walk on my own." She announced stubbornly, steadying herself and brushing off her dress.

"Can you?" He asked, a mock look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes I can." She jutted out her jaw and glared at him.

"Alright." He let go of her arm and she started walking forward towards the door, but her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground.

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry, you _can_ walk, can't you?"

"Very funny, Geoffrey."

"So are you going to let me help you now?" He said, chuckling. Glinda did not find her situation the least bit amusing.

"Fine." He crouched down and lifted her up into his arms

"Oh come on, its not as if I'm completely helpless." She said, trying to wriggle free.

"Fine, but if you fall, I am not helping you." He gently set her down and she took hold of his arm. She led them out of the room and down a hidden hallway. They reached a door with and ominous sense of foreboding. Glinda reached into her pocket and pulled out a rusty looking key. Once inside she produced her wand and waved it once. The room was immediately illuminated. The room's walls were a very murky brown, giving off a very uneasy feeling, which was very unlike Glinda. In Geoffrey's opinion, he room looked like something that might have come from Glinda's worst nightmares.

There was only one thing in the room...a lone trunk. Glinda walked over to it and opened the top drawer with the same rusty key that she had used to open the door and pulled out a thick book. She walked back to where Geoffrey stood and sat down on the floor. She motioned for Geoffrey to do the same. He sat down and Glinda slowly opened the book to the middle. The first thing that caught Geoffrey's eye was that it was a picture book. Glinda looked up and he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You asked me about the Grimmerie and how I got it...well, in order for you to completely understand I have to start at the beginning." She took a deep breath and continued,

"When I started school at Shiz Academy I was... in the higher class of students, you could say. I ended up having to share a room with Elphaba. Earlier in the year we completely loathed each other. But after she helped me get my first training wand I realized how horrible I had been to her, and we became close friends. Shortly after, Elphaba received word that the wizard wished to see her. You see, Elphaba had these powers...extraordinary powers. As she was about to leave she asked me to go with her, and I did. We traveled to the Emerald City and went to see the wizard. Elphaba was very passionate about the animals of OZ having equal rights and that was one of the main things she wanted to speak to the wizard about. We soon found out that the wizard himself was the one taking the animal's ability to speak away. Elphaba become angry and started doing some spell from the Grimmerie that the wizard had just given her. It went wrong and we ran out and up to the top floor and barricaded the door." Tears were now streaming down her pail cheeks.

"Elphaba then said to me that she had to do something about the animals and she also said that she was going to defy gravity. She made a broom fly, then she turned to me and asked me to go with her, but I told her that I couldn't, and she understood. After that we went our separate ways and she became known as the wicked witch of the west, and I Glinda the good. But in reality Elphaba wasn't wicked at all. She was just trying to help. But everything she did ended up turning out wrong. I then found out that there was something between Elphaba and Fiyero and just stepped aside. Then that Dorothy girl showed up and everything got even worse. The last time I saw Elphaba was in the castle she was keeping Dorothy in and she told me that there was nothing else she could do. She gave me the Grimmerie and told me to learn how to read it. She then told me to hide and not to come out until all was clear. When I finally did come out of where I had been hiding I saw Elphaba's hat on the ground and…"

Her body racked with sobs as she knelt her head and cried into her hands. Geoffrey leaned forward and gently took her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he gently stroked her hair. After a few minutes she was able to regain her composure. Geoffrey lifted her chin so he was looking into her eyes. He leaned in until their lips met. To Geoffrey's surprise Glinda did not pull back. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"It feels so good to finally be able to do that." He said, flooded with relief. He went in to kiss her again, but this time Glinda stopped him with her free hand.

"We can't..."


	5. Not Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Timeframe: right after the end of the show

Pairing: Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero

a/n: I love Wicked. This story is based off the musical. I have only seen the show once so if I get something wrong please just tell me how to correct it and be nice about it. I am open to any and all suggestions. This story is AU

-

"What do you mean?" 

Tears were once again streaming down her face. "I've lost so many people that I love. First it was Fiyero, then Elphaba, and I wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you."

As the weeks went by, Geoffrey made numerous attempts to change Glinda's mind about starting a relationship with him. After about a month had passed since their first kiss, Geoffrey realized that he couldn't take hiding his feelings for her. So he resolved to try one last time at winning her affection, and if he was denied, he would leave and never bother her again.  
He ran up to the front door, he didn't even bother knocking; he just bolted into the house and into the parlor where he found Glinda asleep on the couch. He calmed himself and walked over to her, gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Geoffrey standing over her, she sat up abruptly and tried to move away from him.

"How did you get in here!" She exclaimed, the fatigue still evident even in her panic.

"The front door was unlocked." He explained simply, smiling as the expression on her face changed drastically.

"Oh."

"I thought we could talk about something..."

"Geoffrey, I know why you're here."

"You do?" He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Yes, and I'm just going to tell you what I've been saying all along. I'm sorry."

"Well," He started, trying to level his voice, "you say you don't want to loose someone else you love, but what if I were to tell you that you shouldn't dwell on the past." His voice rose slightly.

"I'd say that you're not the boss of me." She retorted sharply, putting her hands on her hips. She then turned to leave the room but Geoffrey caught her arm.

"Let me go." She hissed through her teeth, trying desperately to yank her arm away, her eyes stinging painfully.

"No! Not until you hear me out." He replied stubbornly, his grip tightening.

"Fine." She glared coolly at him. He let go of her and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've loved you since we first met, and when I was finally able to tell you how I felt, you gave me the impression that it was mutual. If you can really look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me I will leave and never come back."

There was a painful silence that seemed to last a lifetime. Geoffrey felt a pang of worry seep into his heart. If she told him she didn't love him, he'd have to go, and he didn't think he could keep that promise for the rest of his life. The silence went on.

"Oh..." He started, reading the pain-ridden expression on her face. This was by far the hardest rejection he'd ever had to take. "I understand." He slowly retreated to the door. "I'm sorry to bother you." His voice caught in his throat and he exited without so much as another word in her direction.

Glinda stared after him, her eyes welling up quickly. Her thoughts clouded with visions of everything she's ever said or done to Geoffrey. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of realization. She ran out of the room and through the front door as fast as her short legs and stilettos would carry her. She looked around wildly and saw him walking dejectedly down the street, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Geoffrey!" She called, her voice strangled with tears. Geoffrey spun around slowly, raising his head to look at her, his eyes shining. Glinda collected her skirts and began running down the steps. About halfway down she tripped, and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Geoffrey, although startled, ran quickly in her direction and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, trying to hide the fact that he was wiping his eyes. Glinda didn't reply, but instead she leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Geoffrey was caught off guard at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back. He slipped his arms around her small waist and she slid her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled apart Geoffrey smiled down at her.

"You never answered my question, are you alright?" Glinda smiled and nodded, starting to walk back towards the house, but she instantly winced and gripped Geoffrey's arm so hard if felt as if it were going to break in half.

"I guess I'm not alright." Glinda said with a small, painful smile. Geoffrey nodded and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her into the parlor and gently set her down on the couch. He then proceeded to check her ankle. When he moved her dress aside he inspected her swollen ankle.

"Does it hurt to move it?" He asked professionally, touching it gingerly.

"No, of course not, I _always_ wince when I walk." She said tersely, rolling her eyes.

Geoffrey smiled, but gave her a look as if to say 'do you really want to start now?'

"I don't think it's broken, just sprained." He announced confidently.

"Oh, are you a doctor now?" She replied, grinning coyly.

"Yes, it is one of my secret identities." Glinda raised her eyebrows, but giggled slightly.

"If it's a secret, then why did you just tell me?" She demanded jokingly, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Because...I'm horrible at keeping secrets." 

"Your impossible." Glinda said, shaking her head.

"But you love me anyway." He said, testing her.

"I never said I loved you." She said, trying to keep a poker face.

"If you don't love me, then explain to me why you ran out of your house, screamed my name at the top of your lungs-which let me just say is quite loud-and then tripped _ever_ so gracefully when I turned to look at you?"

Glinda was silent, but rolled her eyes just the same. Geoffrey looked down at her ankle and then back up at her, "I should go get you some ice to put on that ankle." Glinda nodded and Geoffrey got up. A few minutes later he came back with a pack of ice and gently applied it to her swollen ankle. Glinda winced. She tried to push the ice away, but Geoffrey quickly grabbed her small hands in his larger ones and leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart Geoffrey hastily let go of her hands, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"You need to leave that ice on you ankle." He told her matter-of-factly. 

"But it's _cold_." Glinda whined.

"I know...but if you want your ankle to get better you're going to have to leave it on." He stroked her hair.

"Do you need anything?"

"I am really thirsty." She said after some serious thought.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" He offered. She nodded and he left the room. When he returned he found her sleeping in a twisted position. He smiled to himself and placed the water down on the table. He went over and gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom, laying her on her bed and taking off her shoes. He pulled the covers over her, and just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw her staring up at him with her watery blue eyes.

"Don't leave me." She said, her voice tiny and afraid. He smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I won't," She closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep, now smiling. Geoffrey sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stoked her hair

"Not ever."


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Timeframe: right after the end of the show

Pairing: Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero

a/n: I love Wicked. This story is based off the musical. I have only seen the show once so if I get something wrong please just tell me how to correct it and be nice about it. I am open to any and all suggestions. This story is AU.

* * *

As time progressed Geoffrey and Glinda became inseparable. Since Glinda had finally learned the skills that Geoffrey had been teaching her since the beginning, the two decided to have frequent practice sessions so they could make sure she had everything under control, but they soon realized that studying was the last thing on their minds. 

"Geoffrey, stop," Glinda said giggling as he kissed every inch of her neck. They were attempting to have a study session but failing miserably. Glinda glanced over at the clock and was shocked to see how late it was. She slowly pulled herself free of Geoffrey's grasp and turned to look at him, "Geoffrey it's really late, I think we should both turn in."

"Alright." he said. He took her hand and started to head toward the stairs.

"No Geoffrey, that's not what I meant." She said, pulling her hand free.

"So what did you mean, Miss Glinda?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She glared at him playfully. His smirk told her he knew exactly what she meant, he just chose to ignore it completely."Well I really don't see the point of that." He replied impishly.

Glinda opened her mouth to respond but Geoffrey placed his hand over it. "What if..." He thought for a second. "What if we never had to turn in without each other."

"What do you mean?" She eyed him skeptically.

"I mean, what if we lived together! We practically do already, but this would-I don't know-make it official." Before she could answer he gazed into her eyes with a look that made her legs shake and her heart melt.

"O.k., lets do it," She said, inhaling nervously. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Wait a minute there lover boy, there are some conditions that we have to discuss. First of all you have to promise not to become too overprotective if I fall and hurt myself or if I am sick."

"Sounds easy enough." He answered instantly. Glinda could tell all he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and kiss her, so she drew out each of her responses as long as she could, smiling to herself.

"Promise me."

"Alright, I will, but the next time you have fallen and broken your leg or you are lying unconscious on the ground somewhere because you have fainted from a high fever, don't come whining to me." Glinda shot him one of her 'oh, you think you're so smart' looks.

"Second: the sleeping arrangements will me made up by me." She smiled coyly.

"Fair enough. So, can I kiss you now?" He was practically whining.

"Oh, I don't know..." she said in a teasing manner. Geoffrey gave her a pleading look, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Now how can I say no to that?" She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, his arms snaking around her waist. In one swift motion he lifted her up into his arms, Glinda squealing and giggling the whole way upstairs.

* * *

"Good morning love." Geoffrey said as he entered the kitchen. It had been two weeks since they had moved in together and they couldn't have been happier. Glinda turned around quickly and just as she opened her mouth to respond a wave of dizziness swept over her. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to make the dizziness go away. Geoffrey was at her side immediately. After a few seconds, the dizziness passed and she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked nervously. 

"I think so." She rubbed her eyes vigorously.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale." Geoffrey tightened his grip on her arm.

"It must have been something I ate last night." She said, releasing herself from Geoffrey's tight hold and gathered her things together to go to the emerald city palace.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should stay home today." He said looking at her worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine. See you in a little bit." She said as she kissed him quickly on the lips and left. As Geoffrey continued getting ready to go into the city himself he was filled with a sense of worry. He had eaten the same meal as Glinda the night before and he felt fine. Just as he was about to leave there was a knock at the front door. He heard the housekeeper answer it and then muffled voices. After a few minutes, he heard the door close and the housekeeper's footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Sir, this was just delivered." She said quickly, handing him a piece of parchment. He took it from her and opened it slowly.  
It read:

_Dear Miss. Glinda Upland  
I regret to inform you that the prisoner Madam Morrible has escaped from our prison. Our guards are already searching for her. We will keep you informed of the progress that is being made.  
Sincerely yours,  
The head of the guard_

* * *

The day was dark in the city of OZ. Elphaba quietly crept through a house that was not familiar to her whatsoever, but for some reason she knew were she was going. She eventually came to a closed door that she opened slowly. She entered a room that she would have found to be disgusting with its pink walls and overall perky feeling, but instead it instilled upon her a feeling of fear. Her eyes went to the canopy bed in the center of the room. There was a pale young woman lying in the bed. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, and had blond hair that curled around her shoulders. She was drenched in sweat. There was a man sitting in a chair next to her bed. 

"Come on Glinda, you have to get better." His voice was wavering, tears in his eyes.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said, astonished. She began walking towards the bed just as the man sitting beside it looked up. Elphaba stopped in her tacks, thinking that he was looking directly at her, but soon realized that he was looking a something behind her. She quickly spun around to see the wizard standing there. After a few seconds, a smirk spread across his face and he began to laugh.

* * *

Elphaba bolted up in bed, her brow drenched with sweat and her breathing labored. 

"It's ok, it's ok." Fiyero said soothingly as he pulled her towards him and began stroking her hair. "It was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't, there 's something wrong with Glinda and I think that the wizard has something to do with it!" She said frantically, her breathing still erratic

"Elphaba, I'm sure Glinda is fine, and the wizard is in another world, so lets just go back to sleep." Elphaba reluctantly gave in and the two lay down side by side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day all that Elphaba could think about was the dream from the previous night. Suddenly she heard someone calling her. 

"Yes?" she called, looking up. There was no response, "Fiyero?" There was no answer once again, then the voice called back, louder this time.

"Elphaba! Elphaba help!" The voice called. It was a female voice, but not just any female voice. It was Glinda's.

"Glinda?"

"Elphi, help!" Glinda's voice was weak and strained.

"Glinda, where are you? What's wrong?" Elphaba's voice caught in her throat as she remembered her dream.

"Elphi…." her voice faded away.

"Glinda?" She was yelling into the empty room now.

"Elphaba?" Elphaba spun around only to come face to face with Fiyero. "Who are you talking to?" He wore a puzzled expression.

"Its Glinda, something's wrong." She began pacing frantically in circles, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Elpha-""No, don't say it, she's not fine. She's in trouble and I know it. I'm going to help her and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She turned and quickly tried to make her way out of the room, but Fiyero grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Elphaba, you cant. What if it's a trap?"

"And what if its not?" she said, trying to wrenching her arm free. "I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She repeated, her eyes searing into his. He finally released her and she walked briskly to the door.

"Elphaba, wait." He sighed in defeat. "If your going then I'm coming with you."

* * *

Somewhere near the outskirts of OZ, crashes and shouts could be heard coming from inside a cave. Inside the cave, and the source of the noise, was the former Wonderful Wizard of OZ, along with the former head mistress of Shiz Academy and press secretary to the wizard. 

"This was NOT the way it was supposed to be! We were supposed to get those powers when we started this whole thing. That was why she was called to the city in the first place and now we have to start from scratch. Moreover, this time that Glinda girl has powers as well. If she hadn't stepped in to begin with we would already have OZ under our control entirely!" The Wizard was stomping furiously and gesticulating wildly around.

"You seem to forget that the green girl is out of the way. You only have to deal with Glinda." The wizard stopped his rampage and turned to look at his secretary, a sickening smile spreading across his face.

"You are absolutely right." He seemed skeptical. "Alright... if you would just hold up your end of the bargain."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to drop a house on her?"

"NO!" he shouted, "I want this to be as slow and painful as possible. However, if you are not willing to hold up your end of the bargain I can easily give you back to the guards, who are probably already aware of your abscense."

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Exasperated, she lifted her arms and shot a stream of light into the wizard's chest. "There, now you should be able to use your crystal ball." The wizard smirked and walked over to were the ball was sitting. He looked deep into the glass, thinking hard about what he wanted to see. After a few seconds, he saw a picture of Glinda appear in the ball.

"Say goodbye to your powers, Miss. Upland."

* * *

**a/n:I still really need help. so please review and send me sone ideas. if i getat least 8 reviewsi will update.please give me some ideas on what you think should happen next**


	7. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I really don't think I need to say it again but I will just for arguments sake. I don't own anything.  
Timeframe: right after the end of the show  
Pairing: Glinda/OC Elphaba/Fiyero a/n: remember this story is AU

* * *

As the days passed, Glinda was looking gradually paler and her energy was slowly declining. Geoffrey was constantly worried, but every time he confronted her about it her response would be the same. One evening after a day in the city, Glinda returned home feeling more drained than ever. She entered the house, set down her packages, and started up the stairs. As she approached the bedroom, she heard the sound of someone moving around. A feeling of dread filled her as she realized it could be neither the housekeeper-it was her day off-nor Geoffrey, he was in the city. She descended the stairs quickly and grabbed her wand, running back upstairs cautiously. She opened the door slowly, so that it creaked on its hinges. When it was fully open, she could make out the darkened figure of someone standing in the back of the room. With one flick of her wand, the room was illuminated. When Glinda saw who the figure was, her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Elphi". Glinda suddenly found her vision blurring, and the ground came rushing up as her legs gave way. Elphaba rushed to her friend's side and put her fingers on Glinda's neck, searching for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt a heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there.

"Elphaba?" she looked up and saw Fiyero standing in the doorway. "What happened?" He rushed over and knelt beside her.

"I don't know. She just fainted." Fiyero pressed his fingers to Glinda's neck just as Elphaba had, and a deep look of concern washed over his face. "What do we do?" She said meekly. Fiyero looked over at her and saw something in her eyes so rare that his breath caught in his throat. Helplessness.

"Help me put her in bed." He said, his voice neither calm nor anxious. Elphaba moved to assist him, but he swung his arms underneath Glinda with ease and lifted her effortlessly onto the bed.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Elphaba whispered sadly. Just as the words escaped her lips, another voice came from behind them.

"May I help you?" Elphaba and Fiyero spun around to see Geoffrey standing there. He studied them suspiciously for a few seconds before his eyes widened with sudden realization.

"We're…" started Fiyero but Geoffrey put up a hand to stop him.

"I know perfectly well who you are." A look of terror came across Elphaba's face. "Don't worry, you can trust me. Glinda has told me so much about you both. I was wondering when you would come back."

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond when a small noise came from the bed. In a flash, Geoffrey was at Glinda's side, cradling her small, delicate hand in his much larger one. Her moans grew louder, although still painfully inaudible. Suddenly she bolted up in bed, her entire body covered in sweat. Her breathing was erratic as her eyes darted around the room. When her eyes stopped on Elphaba and Fiyero, she looked ready to faint again.

"I…I don't understand."

"Well, what else is new?" Elphaba said sarcastically. Glinda opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out were loud, violent coughs. Geoffrey quickly went over to the pitcher of water that was by the window and poured her glass of water. Back at her side, he hoisted her up into a sitting position and helped her sip slowly. Two sips later, she broke  
out into more vicious coughs. Helpless, Geoffrey watched as her whole body began to shake. He took her into his arms and let his head rest on hers, waiting for the attack to subside. Two minutes later Glinda had relaxed, beads of sweat lining her pale forehead. She turned her gaze to Elphaba and Fiyero, who had both taken seats on the  
bed.

"You...you never died, did you." She said weakly. Elphaba broke into a sad smile and shook her head.

"It was the only way..."

Glinda's breathing began to increase rapidly as she looked from Elphaba to Fiyero.

"No! No! This cant be! I saw the hat... I saw! After that horrible Dorothy girl poured the water...and there was the hat..." Geoffrey put a hand soothingly on her back and began whispering slowly in her ear, but nothing was calming her down. Slowly he got off the bed and left the room. A minute later, he returned holding a bottle and a rag. By this time, Glinda's whole body was shaking violently, and her breath was coming in short, labored gasps. Geoffrey wet the cloth quickly with whatever was in the bottle.

"What is that? Fiyero asked nervously, pacing back and forth near the bed.

"Chloroform." Geoffrey answered simply.

"What?"

"It will help her relax and put her to sleep." He put the damp cloth over Glinda's nose and mouth, and her body relaxed.

* * *

Later that evening Geoffrey, Elphaba, and Fiyero sat in the parlor in a very uncomfortable silence.

"How did you know what to do with the...Chloroform, was it?" Elphaba asked, breaking the silence.

"Chloroform, yes. My mom was sick a lot when I was growing up, so the doctor used it a lot." Just then the front door opened and the housekeeper Sarah walked in briskly. When she saw Elphaba her eyes widened and she began to back slowly out of the room, her eyes darting nervously at the door.

"No, Sarah, wait! You don't understand." Geoffrey ran after her, but it was useless, she was already out the door.

"We have to secure all the doors and windows. Knowing her she's running somewhere now, on her way to tell anyone who will listen that you're here." Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other apprehensively as Geoffrey locked the front door.

* * *

After Elphaba and Fiyero had gone to sleep Geoffrey sat beside Glinda. Her brow was drenched with sweat from fever and over the past few hours her condition had gone from bad to worse. As he continued to stroke her hair she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Geoffrey?" she asked her voice weak.

"I'm right here, love." He whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What's happening to me?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, a pained expression on his face.

"Hey." Geoffrey looked up and saw Elphaba standing in the doorway. He nodded and she came into the room. She sat down on the bed slowly, smiling at Glinda.

"Elphi?" Her voice was weaker than it had been seconds ago. Elphaba  
nodded slowly, but Glinda had fainted yet again.

"Isn't there something you can do?" Geoffrey implored, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling loudly. Elphaba shook her head.

"This is beyond my control." Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes began to well up.  
"But I think I know who is behind it all."

Geoffrey snapped his head up, listening intently. "I think that the wizard has something to do with it." She sighed. "This may sound stupid... but...I had a dream a couple of nights ago. Glinda was very sick...and-" She wiped her eyes. "And the wizard was there. I'm almost positive he's making her like this."

"Well..." Geoffrey started matter-of-factly. "What do we do about it?" Elphaba looked up at him, here eyes shining and her jaw locked.

"We find him... and we stop him."

**

* * *

**

a/n: sorry again it took so long to update. Now that school is over it will  
probably be easier for me to update.

Please tell me what you think-I need help to fill in the gaps of the ideas  
that I have.

1. I know I want the housekeeper to go tell people about Elphaba

2. I know I want Geoffrey and Elphaba to go encounter the wizard

3. I know that I do NOT want anything to happen b/w Elphaba and Geoffrey  
romantically

4. I know that I do NOT want Glinda to die so please send me your ideas.


End file.
